Photo frames have been known for many years. They are often given as gifts on birthdays, anniversaries, Christmas and other special occasions. However before giving the photo frame, the presenter often must comply with the age-old custom of gift-wrapping the article, that is, placing the frame in a box and wrapping it in attractive wrapping paper and pretty ribbon. A greeting card would then be attached to the gift-wrapped frame to communicate to the receiver the reason for his or her receiving the gift.
The foregoing is comprised of three separate acts. The first act is that of selecting and purchasing a gift, namely a photo frame. The second act is that of gift-wrapping the photo frame. This may consist of taking the purchased frame to the courtesy wrapping section of a department store and perhaps payment of a service fee to have it wrapped. Alternatively, it may consist of purchasing a box, a roll of wrapping paper, transparent tape and ribbon for wrapping the gift at home. In either case, this second step requires additional effort, time and expense. The third act is that of selecting, purchasing, annotating, and signing a greeting card that will accompany the gift and apprise the receiver of the reason he or she is receiving it. Like the second step, the third act entails additional effort, time and expense.